No es tan malo
by Monseka
Summary: Gray entra en pánico. Juvia está embarazada y no cree que puedan a llegar a ser unos buenos padres para su futuro hijo, por otro lado, Juvia está entusiasmada pero insegura de Gray. Pero una visita de Lyon con su bebé a Fairy Tail, una llamada de desesperación y una Juvia maternal, haga que Gray piense que quizá no sea tan malo ser padre. [GrayxJuvia][LyonxOc]


**Aclaración:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, créditos al troll master Hiro Mashima, solamente Rave Redfox, Roy Vastia y el arte de la portada me pertenecen ©

 **Parejas:** Gray x Juvia  & Lyon x Oc.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc, pero trato de que no sea así x( y Oc(Personaje original)

 **Palabras:** 3,209.

 **Resumen:** Gray entra en pánico. Juvia está embarazada y no cree que puedan a llegar a ser unos buenos padres para su futuro hijo, por otro lado, Juvia está entusiasmada pero insegura de Gray. Pero una visita de Lyon con su bebé a Fairy Tail, una llamada de desesperación y una Juvia preocupada tan solo quizá, haga que Gray piense que no sea tan malo ser padre.

 **No es tan malo.**

.

.

Una, dos, tres...no sabía cuántas vueltas le había dado al asunto. ¡Pero joder! Él no sabía cómo ser padre, él tenía recuerdos borrosos de su padre Silver. No le desagrada la idea, claro que no. Incluso le llenaba de ilusión (aunque eso nunca lo diría el público) le tenía un poco de envidia a los que ya habían formado su familia, pero él tenía la culpa. Tenía miedo de perder de nuevo todo lo que amaba; por eso tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso con Juvia: el matrimonio. Por eso tenía miedo de ser padre: no quería acostumbrarse y perderlo al final.

Miro de reojo a Juvia. La noticia le había caído como una jaula hirviendo en llamas, no pudo decir nada; le aterro la idea y salió corriendo dejándola ahí parada sin decirle ni un: "seré padre" o "podemos con esto". El remordimiento lo invadió, no quería que Juvia pensara que no le interesaba el bebé. Suspiro y camino hacia ella. La mujer de la lluvia miraba el cambio tan repentino del clima, a uno muy soleado a lluvioso, por su causa.

— **Juvia...** —La llamó, ella lo volteo a ver de inmediato — **Yo...** —respiro hondo — **Yo me alegro de que estés embarazada...** —Inmediatamente el clima cambio y Juvia sonrió sonrojada — **sin embargo me fui de esa manera por una razón...**

— **Cuénteselo a Juvia, ella lo entenderá y apoyara Gray-sama** —lo tomo de la manga de la camisa (sorprendentemente, Gray no se había desnudado aún). Tenía miedo, en un principio pensó que Gray no le iba a apoyar y que seguramente la iba a botar, mas no, el hombre de su vida ahí estaba y le mataba por dentro esa cara de preocupación de Gray, ella más que nadie sabía lo cerrado que era para demostrar sus sentimientos y que le quiera contar lo que piensa, hace que se sienta amada por él.

— **Juvia...no estoy seguro de que seré un buen padre...**

— **** ** _¡Miren, el pequeño Roy está aquí!_**

El grito de Natsu lo interrumpió. Mas con esas palabras Juvia pudo entender a qué se refería. Le dolió, todo los recuerdos de sus peleas, el pasado de su amado y su pasado invadieron su mente, lo entendía a la perfección, ella también sentía lo mismo, tenía miedo que su hijo al igual que ella lo persiguiera la lluvia, solo la idea le removía todo, no quería que él o ella sufriera los rechazos como ella. Pero la voz de Lyon hizo que los dos miraran a la entrada del gremio y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

— **¡Oye, su gran padre también está aquí!** —Se quejó Lyon. El hombre traía una cangurera puesta y el pequeño bebé de 8 meses sonreía expresando mucha alegría con sus grandes ojos azules.

— **Que masculino te vez Lyon** —Dijo en la barra Cana con una sonrisa de medio lado y totalmente ebria.

 **—** **¡Usar cangureras es de hombres!** —Elfman miro a su esposa Evergreen la cual estaba embarazada. Ella negó un par de veces la cabeza, con un aura sombría.

— **¿Qué haces por aquí Lyon?** —Se acercó Gray cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de lado, Juvia estaba detrás de él, tratando de cambiar su ánimo.

— **Hoy por fin Rave salió a un trabajo y se fue junto a Gajeel...** —Contesto Lyon con una pequeña sonrisa, muchos se rieron, sabían que su nakama había estado sufriendo por querer hacer un trabajo.

— **Sí, venía muy emocionada** —Sonrió Mirajane recordando como la chica llego al gremio, tomo un trabajo del tablero y le dijo adiós mientras se llevaba por el cuello a su hermano, dejando a la pobre embarazada Levy sola junto al exceed Lily.

— **Bueno, alguien tenía que cuidar a Roy y yo últimamente estoy de trabajo tras trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de estar con mi hijo, así que le dije que mientras este en ese trabajo, yo cuidare a Roy** —miro a su hijo y puso su mano en su cabeza. Gray no perdía detalle de como su casi hermano trataba a su hijo— **Estamos de días de chicos ¿verdad, Roy?** —Y él bebe balbuceo un par de veces haciendo sonreír a muchos— **Rave siempre lo traía al gremio ¿no? pues por eso estoy aquí, no haré que pierda sus costumbres...**

— **¿Lyon-san puedo cargarlo?** —Se acercó Levy, el asintió y saco al bebé de la cangurera pasándoselo a la pequeña peli azul, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Lucy entre otros del gremio se acercaron a Levy para estar con él bebe un rato.

Lyon de vez en cuando miraba a Gray, en no era tan distante con su hijo. Y era extraño que Roy no quisiera ir con Juvia, incluso lloraba cuando lo cargaba. Algo no cuadraba ahí, se distrajo cuando Gray empezó a sacar otros temas como que ya se acercaba el día de la muerte de Ul; quizá era eso el por qué esos dos estaban así.

Después de un rato en Fairy Tail, entre peleas; gritos, risas y desnudos (por parte de Gray y Lyon), Lyon se despidió y se fue junto a su hijo.

Gray suspiro, sabia lo observador que podía ser su casi hermano, así que tuvo que meter la plática de Ul. Miro a Juvia algo apagada. Usualmente Roy no quiere despegarse de Juvia o siempre la busca. Quizá pensaba que era cierto, no sabían en lo mas mínimo que era ser padres, las palabras retumbaba en su cabeza.

Salió del gremio seguido de Juvia, los dos iban callados. Era incomodo, más para Gray ya que él había sido el detonante de todo, se maldijo por un momento, podía ser lo más tsudere, pero odiaba ver así a Juvia, ese tiempo que llevaban juntos; sabía leer cada expresión de su rostro, sus miradas y sonrisas. Era un libro abierto para él.

— **Cuantos... ¿cuantos meses tienes...?** — pregunto Gray desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado, tenía que tratar de animarla y que supiera que su hijo le interesaba a pesar de su inseguridad. Juvia le sonrió un poco al ver esa intención.

— **Según Porlyusica-san, 3 meses...** —Respondió suavemente un poco animada.

— **¿Alguien más sabe…?**

— **No, Juvia quería que usted se enterara primero, pero comprendo si Gray-sama no quiera que nadie se entere…** — susurro la maga elemental Gray se golpeó mentalmente. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no quería que se enterara nadie, incluso había dejado peor a Juvia.

Iba a contestar, mas su lacrima de comunicación empezó a sonar. Gray maldijo a idiota que se atrevió a interrumpir, ¡tenía que arreglar las cosas! ¡Todo le estaba saliendo mal! Alzo una ceja al ver que era Lyon, el mal humor lo empezaba a recorrer, sentía las venas hervir.

— _"_ _¿Que carajos quieres Lyon?"_ —Contesto rudo y alzando la voz. Juvia inmediatamente lo volteo a ver.

— _"_ _¿Está contigo Juvia?"_ —Respondió por el otro lado.

Una parte de Gray empezó a imaginarse cosas extrañas. Una idea equivocada vino a su mente, ¿Por qué Lyon la buscaría…? ¿Sería acaso que…? Gruño y le dio la espalda a Juvia, esta jodidamente molesto. Como… ¿Cómo se atrevía Lyon…?

— _"_ _Eso no te importa a ti bastardo, eres casado, ¿Cómo...?"_ —Sentía que iba a romper la lacrima, joder, nunca se había sentido tan celoso que en ese momento.

— _"_ _Escucharme Gray, ahora lo que menos me importa son tus celos y tus suposiciones estúpidas. No sé qué tiene mi hijo, no para de llorar y necesito ayuda y la primera persona que pensé fue Juvia"_ —Gray se sorprendió, Lyon no era de esas personas que perdían la calma así, su voz era de alguien desesperado. Sin decir nada, agacho la mirada y le paso la lacrima a Juvia quién solo veía a Gray confusa por como Gray le hablaba a Lyon.

— _"_ _¿Que pasa Lyon-sama? ¿Por qué usted y Gray-sama…?"_

.  
Se apuraron el llegar a la casa del Vastia. En cuanto llegaron podían escuchar lloraba el pequeño Roy. Toco la puerta y escucho el pase de Lyon. Gray se sorprendió. Lyon estaba desesperado, tratando de ser lo posible para que Roy no llorara.

— **Mira Roy, un conejito** — incluso se puso a crear animales de hielo para que dejara de llorar, mas no lo conseguía. En cuanto sintió a su invitados inmediatamente cargo a Roy y miro Juvia— **No sé qué le pasa Juvia, le di de comer y cambia su pañal, se quedó dormido y de pronto empezó a llorar** — se lo paso a Juvia y esta empezó a arrullarlo— **No…no sé qué hice mal, no se prepare mal su papilla no se...**

— **Juvia cree que no es bueno que se sienta culpable Lyon-sama** —trato de calmarlo Juvia, el asintió tratando de calmarse. La peli azul trato de recordar una de sus antes platicas y concejos de maternidad de Mirajane, Rave; incluso de Bisca quien les contó lo que paso con Asuka — **¿Lyon-sama, a Roy-chan ya le estén saliendo los dientes?**

Gray solo miraba, se sentó en el sillón mientras Lyon trataba de hacer memoria. La mirada tan seria de Juvia lo conmovía y le revolvía todo en su interior ver al bebé de 8 meses llorar sin parar, podía apostar que al pobre ya le debía de estar doliendo la cabeza por el llanto; incluso un poco la garganta y eso le preocupaba.

— **Rave me lo comento, si, ya tiene dos y le están frotando los demás... ¿¡Lastime sus encías o algo así con la comida!?** —Se preocupó Lyon exaltando la voz, haciendo que su pequeño lo viera por un momento y llorara aún más fuerte (si es que eso se podía; se preguntaba Gray) e inmediatamente empezó a hacer caras y alzando varias veces las manos— **¡No llores más Roy! ¡Papá está aquí!**

Gray no decía nada, estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Lyon. Debía sentirse muy prepotente no saber que le pasaba a su hijo. Y de nuevo ese sentimiento regreso. ¿Él estaba preparado para eso? ¿Estaba preparado para sentirse mal por no saber qué hacer si su hijo o hija empezaba a llorar así? Ni siquiera conocía la delicadeza, a veces sin intención alguna era rudo incluso con Roy, así que mejor lo alejaba de él (aunque le niño sigua siguiéndole), volteo a ver a Juvia quien aún seguía meciendo al niño mientras pensaba.

¿Ella estaba lista? ¿Juvia podría con todo eso? Una pizca de admiración adornó sus ojos al ver como ella aún mantenía la calma.

— **Juvia recuerda que una vez Bisca-san nos contó que Asuka-chan lloraba mucho cuando los dientes le empezaron a salir** —sentó a Roy en su brazo y con su otra mano, uso su magia de agua para volver su dedo agua, la metió en la boca de Roy e empezó a frotarle las encías— **Se ponen irritables y quieren morder** todo—Roy dejo de llorar y Juvia empezó a arrullarlo.

Después de unos minutos Roy empezó a cerrar los ojos. Juvia sonrió junto a Lyon, quien después dejo salir un gran suspiro de su boca ya aliviado al ver que su hijo ya se estaba durmiendo.

— ¡ **Gracias Juvia-chan!** —se relajó un poco al ver como su hijo se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Juvia.

Roy se había calmado, mas no quería dormir con Juvia. Se quejaba y negaba con la cabeza, Juvia se lo paso a Lyon y Roy seguía negando con la cabeza hasta que apunto al sillón. Los dos voltearon y miraron a Gray. El alquimista al ver esto trago grueso y negó un par de veces la cabeza como buen tsundere.

— ** _Ray…_** —Balbuceaba Roy tratando de decir Gray.

Gray se sentía acorralado, odiaba ver a Roy con esos ojos de cordero hablándole. Alzo las manos con mala cara y Lyon le paso a Roy. El bebé al ver a Gray le sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho del muchacho para quedarse profundamente dormido.

— **Oh Roy quería a su tío Gray** —sonrió Lyon de lado y recordó el mal trato que le había dado Gray cuando hablaron por teléfono— **Y todavía dudas de mi amor por Rave y mi familia, que malvado eres Gray** —Hizo un gesto de dolor, haciendo que Gray rodeara los ojos.

Juvia al escuchar eso alzo una ceja y miro a Lyon.

— **¿Por qué dice eso Lyon-sama?**

— **oh no lo sabes mi querida buen amiga Juvia** —Gray entre cerro los ojos por la cara de sufrido que había puesto Lyon— **Gray me insinuó que yo, yo le soy infiel a mi querida Rave-chan por ti.**

Juvia miro con un puchero ofendido a Gray al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía seguir dudando de su amor? ¡Si incluso el padre de Gray, confió en ella! Le hería que Gray dudara.

 **—** **¡Gray -sama!** — Gray se tensó, ya venía su melodrama de ese par de locos **—** **¡usted duda del amor de Juvia a pesar de todo, a pesar del hijo que Juvia espera de usted Gray-sama! ¡A pesar de que Lyon-sama ya este casado con Rave-san! ¡Usted sabe que Juvia quiere mucho a Rave-san y que lo ama mucho a usted para hacer eso! ¡Usted sabe que Rave-san y Gajeel-kun dejarían sin descendencia a Lyon-sama si la engaña!** —Había hablado muy rápido, Gray en su posición solo elevo sus manos un par de veces tratando de excusarse— **¡Gray-sama disculpe se con Lyon-sama!**

 **—** **¡Así que eso! ¡Sabía que algo escondían...! Digo... ¡Si, discúlpate conmigo!** **—** Y Gray maldijo a Lyon entre dientes, ese tipo era muy listo para sacar información. Lyon se sintió feliz por aquellos dos, ya hablaría más tarde con Gray. Debería estar contento por el embarazo, pero al contrario de eso, se veía muy desanimado y pensativo.

Quedo un par de segundos en silencio, le agradaba que Lyon se haya vuelto más expresivo que en su adolescencia, pero si antes no podía lidiar con él, ahora era más insoportable que antes. Miro a Roy quien por el escándalo abrió sus objetos y al verlo empezó a reírse. Gray sonrió de lado al ver esa cara y pensó, que no sería tan malo ser padre.

— **No quiero a Rave tratando de partirme el culo con su magia...** — dijo en susurro— **Tu padre es muy idiota Roy, un idiota con suerte...**

Y tanto Lyon como Juvia sabía que era su forma de disculparse.

— **¿No quieren algo de cenar? Juvia puede cocinar algo, claro; si Lyon-sama le presta su cocina** —Juvia sonrió y Lyon asintió. Se retiró a la concina dejando a los alquimistas de hielo junto al bebé.

Lyon se sentó a lado de Gray. Este estaba entretenido haciéndole una figura de Fairy Tail con su magia al pequeño Roy quien aplaudía mientras trataba de decir "magia". El peli negro al sentir la mirada de Lyon, frunció un poco el ceño sin voltearlo a ver.

— **Felicidades…**

— **No me siento preparado para ser padre, no sé qué debo hacer. Deja de joder con "felicidades" o esas cosas** —En esas palabras, Lyon interpretaba que Gray quería ayuda. Gray seguía sin verlo, dándole a entender que solo escucharía mientras aún seguía entreteniendo a Roy.

— **Nadie nace aprendiendo como ser padre, Gray** —Dijo Lyon sin despegarle al igual, la vista a su hijo— **Te recuerdo que yo también me quede huérfano de niño. Cuando Rave y yo nos enteramos incluso ella estaba más asustada que yo, solo pensábamos: "¿Qué vamos a hacer con un bebé, si no sabemos nada sobre eso?"…** —susurro— **Pero cuando lo tienes en brazos…** —Sonrió estirándose un poco para revolver los cabellos de Roy, quien solo empezó a reír— **Todas esas inseguridades se van, solo sabes que darás tú vida por él, por tu hijo, por tu familia.**

Gray abrió más los ojos de la sorpresa y el recuerdo de su padre en la pelea de tártaros lo invadió. Roy hizo un puchero al ver como el símbolo de Fairy Tail se rompía in miles de pedazos de hielo por la inestabilidad del alquimista. Lyon sonrió, él tampoco era de muchas palabras de aliento, supuso que con eso fue suficiente para hacerlo entender.

— **Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, Roy-chan** —llamo Juvia— **¡La cena esta lista!**

Durante la cena, Lyon se la paso mirando como Gray no se apartaba de Roy. Dándole de comer y jugando con él; junto a Juvia quien de vez en cuando hacia caras graciosas, limpiándole constantemente la boca del niño el cual se ensuciaba de su comida. ¿Cómo podían pensar esos dos que iban a hacer malos padres? ¡Vaya que estaban locos!

— **Muchas gracias Lyon-sama** —Juvia sonreía, junto a ella Gray se despedía del bebé en la puerta— **Juvia espera que los concejos que le dio, le puedan servir con Roy-chan.**

— **Juvia…** —Le llamo Gray, y ella asintió. La maga elemental le dio un abrazo a Roy mientras Gray chocaba el puño son su casi hermano, con la mirada le dio un silencioso: " _Gracias"._

Lyon sonriera, mientras veía como se iban, en ese instante por el otro lado pudo ver una silueta acercarse hacia su casa. Roy empezó a emocionarse y decir un par de veces: " _mami"._

La mujer tenía el cabello corto y negro con reflejos morados, sus ojos eran azules. Vestía de una blusa de cuello alto apegada en su cuerpo, una falda negra y un par de aretes en el rostro; uno en la nariz, otro debajo del labio.

— **Regrese a casa…** —Alzo la mano sonriendo, el nombre de esa mujer: _Rave Redfox._ En cuanto llego a la puerta le dio un beso corto al alvino y después cargo a su hijo— **¡Pequeño Roy! ¿Cómo te portaste con tu padre, eh?**

Mientras el bebé balbuceaba su día, Lyon la miro de pies a cabeza.

— **No sé cómo Gray piensa idioteces, esta tan hermosa Rave** —Se acercó para darle otro beso, inmediatamente Rave alzo una ceja por aquello— **Gray y Juvia vinieron de visita** —le aclaro— **¡Oh, seremos tíos, Juvia está embarazada!**

— **¡Eso es genial! Mañana hablare con ella…** —Le sonrió— **¿Pero cómo te enteraste Lyon?**

— **¿En serio quieres saber?**

— **La verdad no, no quiero patear mañana al stripper.**

— **¡Rave, tengamos más hijos! No quiero quedarme atrás, recuerda que te pedí treinta.**

— **¡Lyon! ¡Aquí esta Roy, aleja esa mano!**

 **.**

Gray estornudo. No sabía por qué un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, lo ignoro y miro a Juvia quien se veía más animada por pasar la tarde con Roy. Suspiro, tenía que aclarar todo, ser (de nuevo) claro con sus sentimientos, lo que le había dicho Lyon le sirvió mucho y hablo:

— **Juvia…** —Ella volteo a verlo inmediatamente— **Quizá…** —Desvió la mirada y tomo tímidamente su mano, hacía mucho que no sentía tantos nervios; era difícil expresarse— **No sea tan malo ser padre…** —Tomo aire— **Yo… siempre los proteger, de ninguna manera permitiré que nadie me arrebaté a mi familia…yo…pido una disculpa, tenía miedo de perderlos yo…Juvia, casémonos…**

— **¡Gray-sama! ¡Claro que Juvia se quiere casar con usted! ¡El hijo de Gray-sama y Juvia siempre será protegido!** —Lo abrazo inmediatamente, Gray suspiro resignado y le correspondió el abrazo. Juvia se sentía feliz, por fin tenía a su lado el hombre que amaba, ahora, incluso tendría un hijo con él, ahora iba a casarse con él, su vida no podía tornar más feliz.

— **¿Has pensado en nombres?** —Pregunto Gray, cambiando de tema.

— **Juvia le gustaría: "Silver" como el padre de Gray-sama o "Ul" si es mujer, como la maestra de Gray-sama, o quizá Mika…**

— **¿Sabes? Me gustaría: "** ** _Yukio"._**

— **Entonces Yukio será, Gray-sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del autor:** Sé que debería estar actualizando el "drabble couple", pero eh tenido un bloqueo en el fandom de OP x( Espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de FT ;u;, además es por el día de los padres xD .

No pude resistir en poner el nombre de **"Yukio"** el cual, es personaje de **Layla Redfox** , hijo mayor Gruvia en el FF: **"Fairy Tail: nueva generación"**

Y bueno, agregue una Oc porque la verdad no hay nadie que me guste con el personaje de Lyon (por el momento) me gustaba con Sherry pero ya ven, ella ya es de otro xD y bueno, Rave Redfox es mi personaje original, si ustedes quieren puedo ir sacando one Shots de Lyon y Rave, el cual les llamo: "LyoVe"

En fin, nos leemos despué:)

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
